Long Time No See
by baekvocal
Summary: "Lama tak bertemu, aku juga rindu padamu. Aku tersesat dalam perjalanan untukmu. Sekarang, aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Sayang, jangan khawatir." —iKON. (iKON Couple: YunChan/Yunhyeong x Chanwoo)


Cast: Song Yunhyeong &amp; Jung Chanwoo

Disclaimer: Everyone in this fiction belongs to God and their parents

Warning: Yaoi (If you don't like, don't read), ff ini murni ide author, gaje to the max, first song-fic makanya gaje.

* * *

_Tidak ada orang yang seperti mu  
__Meskipun aku tidak mempunyai apa-apa, aku tidak membutuhkan apa pun  
__Tapi duniaku tetap berhenti  
__Aku merasa seperti tidak ada seorang pun di sini, ketika kau tidak dengan ku_

Hari ini—lebih tepatnya tanggal yang paling dibenci bagi seorang namja berkelahiran seribu sembilan ratus sembilan puluh delapan bernama Chanwoo. Ia sendiri tak tau mengapa dirinya begitu membenci tanggal itu.

24 Agustus, tanggal yang memiliki makna dan ada banyak memori tercakup pada tanggal tersebut.

"Argh!" dengan frustasi, Chanwoo menjambak rambut hitam pekat nan lembut miliknya. Sudah hampir tiga jam lamanya ia terduduk suntuk dengan buku tebal berisi rumus matematika yang menjadi partner setianya. Sungguh, Chanwoo sudah amat sangat muak meski hanya melihat rumus-rumus itu sekejap saja—bahkan ia sama sekali tak mengerti. Terlebih lagi, mengingat jika kalender menunjukan tanggal itu… Ah, mungkin hari ini akan menjadi hari terburuk bagi seorang namja bermarga Jung itu. Ditutupinya buku tebal yang sedari tadi tergeletak dihadapannya dengan raut wajah muram, ia pun bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju ranjangnya. Tak peduli jika pekerjaan rumahnya belum ia selesaikan. Toh, ia bisa menyalin milik teman-temannya disekolah besok. Tanpa basa-basi, Chanwoo langsung menghempaskan tubuh jangkungnya ke ranjang empuk kesayangannya. Sprai biru sebiru langit menambah kesan damai pada ranjangnya itu. Ia menghela napas panjang, sesekali memejamkan matanya. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk memijit pelan pelipisnya—sekedar untuk menghilangkan rasa pusing yang ia rasakan akibat bergulat dengan pikiran maut antara belajar dan seseorang yang telah membuatnya menjadi gila.

Gila?

Tentu saja bukan gila karena hilang akal, tetapi gila… Entahlah, Chanwoo sendiri tak tau mengapa tiba-tiba dirinya merasa seperti itu. Seakan seseorang yang ia maksud telah sukses menghantui dan meracuni pikirannya.

Perlahan-lahan, Chanwoo meraih ponsel yang sedari tadi tergeletak menganggur disampingnya dengan gugup. Kemudian ia memasukkan kata sandi yang telah ia set pada ponselnya seraya menggigit kecil bibir merah bawah miliknya. Entah apa isi dari kata sandi itu, hanya Tuhan dan namja bermarga Jung itulah yang tau. Tetapi, sepertinya digit-digit itu mengarah pada sebuah nama seseorang. Mungkin nama itu adalah nama seseorang yang selama ini membuat Chanwoo menjadi gila?

_Lama tidak bertemu  
Sikap ku terhadap mu  
Pandanganku ke arah mu, apa ini?  
Kau, yang menjadi fokus ku sekarang lenyap ke dalam kenangan  
Aku berusaha keras untuk berdiri di depan mu lagi_

Setelah menemukan kontak yang dicari, jempol Chanwoo dengan gemetar menekan tombol 'Call'. Lalu didekatkanlah ponselnya pada telinga sembari menunggu jawaban. Jantungnya tak henti-hentinya berdetak kencang, keringat dingin perlahan mengalir dan membasahi tubuhnya. Kegugupan serta kecemasan bercampur menjadi satu lalu menghantam jiwanya.

Tak ada respon.

Kecewa—Chanwoo merasa kecewa karena seseorang yang ia hubungi tak merespon panggilannya. Dengan berat hati, ia menyudahi aktifitas yang ia pikir sia-sia itu lalu meletakan kembali ponselnya. Ia pun bangun dan terduduk ditepi ranjang, dicengkramnya ujung kaos miliknya dengan kencang, seakaan ia tengah merasakan kekecewaan yang amat sangat dalam. Chanwoo kembali berpikir, mungkin orang itu benar-benar sudah melupakannya—menghapus sosok Chanwoo dari hati maupun pikiran. Jung Chanwoo ingin sekali melakukan hal yang sama namun hatinya sangat keras kepala dan tak memihak padanya. Hatinya selalu berkata untuk terus mengejar dan mengejar.

Dilema.

Namja berperawakan tinggi itu tengah tersiksa oleh dilema, ia tak tau lagi apa yang harus dilakukan untuk menghentikan semuanya. Setiap kali mencoba melupakannya, ia malah bisa mengingat semuanya. Kali ini pikiran dan perasaan Jung Chanwoo bercampur aduk—resah, gelisah serta bimbang dan bingung selalu menyertai benaknya. Lama kelamaan pasti ia akan menjadi gila sungguhan jika seperti ini terus.

_Hatiku terus berdetak memikirkan saat melihat mu lagi  
Memanggil nama mu menjadi kebiasaan, aku bicara tentang mu sepanjang hari  
Aku tidak ingin ada orang lain  
Aku berlari melalui waktu sayang, hanya menunggu sedikit lagi_

Baiklah, kali ini Chanwoo menyerah—ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti kata-kata yang terdapat dalam lubuk hati dalamnya. Untuk yang kedua kalinya, diraih kembali ponsel hitam itu dan berlangsung menghubungi orang itu lagi. Ia berdoa dan memohon pada Tuhan agar panggilannya mendapat respon. Jika sebaliknya, mungkin Chanwoo sudah mengakhiri hidup mirisnya. Tapi tunggu… kenyataan menjadi berlawanan karena—

"_Mwoya?_" sahut seseorang diseberang telepon dengan nada dingin saat orang itu menerima panggilan dari Chanwoo.

"Hyung, bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Chanwoo memberanikan diri meski saat ini ia sedang diselimuti atmosfir kegugupan.

"_Baik_" balasnya, masih dengan nada dingin. Sepertinya ia merasa terganggu karena dihubungi Chanwoo.

"Yunhyeongie hyung… aku…" ucap Chanwoo terbata-bata.

"_Apa, Chanwoo-ssi_?" tanya seseorang diseberang telepon yang selama ini telah membuat Chanwoo gila itu. Ternyata ia bernama Yunhyeong.

**Deg**

Chanwoo dapat merasakan ratusan—ralat—ribuan pedang dan benda tajam lainnya menghujat hati kecilnya. Objek rapuh itu seperti terasa sedang dipotong berkeping-keping. Dan juga, hatinya bergemuruh tak karuan seperti ada badai yang menghantam. Ia benar-benar sakit hati karena orang yang dicintainya itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan _ssi _seakan mereka tak sedekat dulu. Tapi tunggu sebentar, Chanwoo masih mencintai orang itu?

Ya, jawabannya adalah ya. Seorang Jung Chanwoo tak bisa berbohong lagi pada dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa lelah untuk menutup-nutupi perasaannya.

Oke, mari kita jelaskan.

Tanggal 24, merupakan tanggal dimana dirinya dan Yunhyeong berpisah. Mereka sudah menjalin hubungan selama kurang lebih satu tahun. Dan alasan mengapa mereka berpisah adalah karena Chanwoo sendiri. Ia yang telah mengambil keputusan secara sepihak. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana Yunhyeong yang tiga tahun lebih tua darinya itu berlari sambil menangis terisak dengan bulir-bulir air dipelupuk matanya terurai jatuh membasahi pipinya. Hal itu merupakan kelemahan terbesar bagi Jung Chanwoo. Ia amat sangat dan begitu menyesal atas perbuatannya. Sungguh, itu adalah hal jahat yang pernah Chanwoo lakukan pada seseorang. Tuhan dapat menghukum Chanwoo setelah ini, dengan memberikan limpahan karma padanya.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi, kumohon" pinta Chanwoo layaknya seseorang meminta belas kasihan, dirinya seketika memperlihatkan _puppy eyes_ meski mustahil bagi Yunhyeong untuk melihatnya karena saat ini mereka sedang bercakap-cakap lewat telepon.

"_Hmm,_" gumam Yunhyeong ragu.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Chanwoo menuntut jawaban—masih dengan perasaan gugup tentunya.

"_Baiklah jika itu maumu, tapi jangan lama-lama. Kau bisa merusak jadwalku nantinya_" akhirnya Yunhyeong menerima permintaan namja yang lebih muda darinya itu dengan sedikit berat hati dan nada dingin. Ia tak peduli jika harus bersikap seperti itu pada Chanwoo. Toh, tak ada hubungan spesial apapun lagi diantara mereka. Namun jika boleh jujur, Yunhyeong sebenarnya masih memiliki rasa pada Chanwoo. Hanya… dia terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui hal itu. Bayangkan jika Yunhyeong mengaku, apa yang akan terjadi nantinya? Itu sama saja dia mengemis cinta dan bisa-bisa harga dirinya semakin turun. Terlebih lagi ketika ia satu-satunya yang diputusi oleh Chanwoo. Ck, tak bisa dipungkiri.

**Pip**

Sambungan terputus—Chanwoo terdiam membeku Maksudnya, oh ayolah. Siapa yang tidak bahagia ketika akan menemui seseorang yang masih kau cintai?

_**_Long Time No See_**_

Jam digital yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan Chanwoo telah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, namun apa yang masih ia lakukan sekarang? Didalam bus kota. Ia dan Yunhyeong sudah sepakat untuk bertemu ditaman kota Seoul tepat pukul 4 sore. Nihil, keberuntungan tak memihak pada namja bersurai hitam pekat itu. Bisa-bisa Yunhyeong akan memarahinya dan malah tambah membencinya. Setelah sampai pada tujuan, dengan sigap Chanwoo berlari tergesah-gesah mencari sosok orang yang dicintainya—dulu pernah menjadi pacar. Matanya dengan jeli bagaikan mata elang mengitari sudut demi sudut taman kota.

"_Got it!_" batin Chanwoo sumringah, lalu tanpa basa-basi dilangkahkan kaki tingginya mendekati orang yang dicari.

Disana—salah satu bangku taman, Seorang namja mungil tengah menyesap _bubble tea_-nya dengan asyik dan santai, seraya menikmati cuaca kota Seoul pada sore hari. Ditambah lagi alunan musik damai yang terhubung dari ponsel melalui _earphone_ di telinganya itu mengekspresikan dirinya. Kedua kakinya berayun-ayun layaknya seorang anak kecil.

"Hahh…annyeong hyunghh…" ujar Chanwoo sesaat datang menghampiri—ralat—menginterupsi kegiatan kecil namja mungil itu dengan deru napas tak teratur.

_Dalam ingatan kita, kau sudah menunggu untuk ku  
Kau berdiri di depan ku  
Lama tidak bertemu, bagaimana kabarmu sekarang?_

Namja yang dipanggil sedikit terkejut melihat kedatangan Chanwoo yang terlihat sedikit tak elit itu.

**Deg**

"_Ia masih terlihat tampan seperti dulu_" batin Yunhyeong tak percaya.

Chanwoo yang melihat sikap spontan aneh—ehm—mantan pacarnya itu perlahan melambai-lambaikan tangan guna membuyarkan lamunan.

"Duduk" titah Yunhyeong setelah sepenuhnya sadar sembari memberikan isyarat. Chanwoo pun mengikutinya dengan duduk disamping namja mungil itu.

"Maaf aku datang terlambat" ujar Chanwoo memecah keheningan.

Anggukan samar dari Yunhyeong menjadi respon.

Yunhyeong sedari tadi tak peduli dengan eksistensi Chanwoo, ia lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan musik ketimbang memandang mantan pacarnya itu.

Cuaca dingin pada sore itu tampaknya sedang berduet romantis dengan awan gelap layaknya pasangan kekasih. Gradiasi warna indah enggan untuk memperlihatkan dirinya pada senja yang menaungi sore damai itu—lebih menyembunyikan dirinya. Titik-titik kristal bening—ralat—air hujan perlahan terjatuh dari naungan awan membasahi setiap objek yang ada dibumi. Mungkin kantung lembut awan selembut kapas itu lelah untuk menampungnya.

"Yah, hujan!" keluh kecil Yunhyeong seraya menengadahkan kepalanya kearah langit. Membiarkan wajah imutnya basah diguyur hujan.

Sementara bola mata hitam Chanwoo masih sibuk menatap Yunhyeong begitu lekat. Seakan ia sedang menyaksikan keindahan dari seorang malaikat.

"Hyung,"

**Grep**

Chanwoo secara tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan Yunhyeong dan berlari menuntun namja mungil itu menuju suatu tempat. Sepertinya namja berperawakan tinggi itu berniat untuk menghindari guyuran hujan dengan cara berteduh.

"Yak! Lain kali jika hendak pergi, beritahu aku terlebih dahulu. Bukannya langsung mencengkram tanganku!" ketus Yunhyeong sembari mem-_pout_-kan bibir _kissable_ miliknya, Chanwoo sangat menyukai itu.

"Hehehe, maafkan aku" Chanwoo terkekeh, tangannya meraih tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal.

Sementara Yunhyeong menatap Chanwoo sinis, lalu ia pun merapihkan pakaian basah yang ia kenakannya dengan rasa kesal.

"Ayo masuk, kau pasti lapar" Chanwoo lagi-lagi menuntun Yunhyeong untuk masuk kedalam sebuah café pinggiran kota Seoul tanpa memberi aba-aba terlebih dahulu—Ditariknya lengan kemeja putih Yunhyeong.

Kemudian Chanwoo berjalan menuju meja yang sepertinya sudah ia pesan sebelumnya. Ia dan namja mungil itu pun terduduk nyaman secara berhadapan.

_Kau sudah menunggu untukku begitu lama  
Sekarang, aku tidak ke mana-mana  
Sayang, jangan khawatir_

_Lama tak bertemu, aku juga rindu padamu  
Aku tersesat dalam perjalanan untukmu  
Sekarang, aku tidak akan ke mana-mana  
Sayang, jangan khawatir_

"Maaf" ucap Chanwoo pelan—hampir berbisik.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Yunhyeong heran. Ia tentunya mampu mendengar ucapan pelan namja yang ada dihadapannya karena keadaan café pada saat itu memang sedang sunyi—hanya ada beberapa pengunjung disana.

"Kejadian pada tanggal 24 lalu. Aku benar-benar menyesal" tutur Chanwoo, tak berani menatap Yunhyeong. Ia terlalu takut.

"Bukankah hari ini tanggal 24? Apakah kau berniat ingin menyakitiku lagi? Mengulangi perbuatan masa lalu? Kau belum puas? Kalau beg-"

"Song Yunhyeong, dengarkan aku!" umpat Chanwoo setengah membentak, menggantungkan kalimat yang dilontarkan Yunhyeong.

Sementara Yunhyeong bungkam dan terdiam, lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan tuturan mantan pacarnya itu.

_Aku tidak punya pilihan selain meninggalkan mu menunggu untuk ku  
Aku membuat janji memegangnya lemah, tangan pucatmu  
Aku minta maaf karena tak dapat menepati janji  
Aku akan menjelaskan kepadamu mengapa aku begitu terlambat_

"Akan kujelaskan padamu tepat ditanggal ini. Tanggal dua puluh empat, dimana buku yang tertutup tanpa diketahui pasti jalan cerita dan alasan yang tak jelas. Aku akan melanjutkannya, jadi kumohon dengarkan, hyung. Aku berani sumpah—bahwa—aku amat sangat menyesal atas perbuatan tak berperasaan yang pernah kulakukan dimasa lalu. Aku khilaf, aku benar-benar tak tau mengapa kulakukan hal itu. Kini aku mulai sadar, kau seakan jadi penerang hidupku, seakan menjadi indah dan damai. Yunhyeong hyung, bersama mu adalah terindah terindah untuk ku. Dan cinta mu adalah damai hati bagiku. Jujur saja, kau begitu istimewa bagai bintang yang tetap bersinar dan dunia yang dapat menjadi tempat hidup untuk ku. Kumohon untuk kesekian kalinya, jangan pernah pergi dari ku karena aku bahagia karena kehadiran dirimu. Dan kau layaknya matahari yang bila aku tanpamu maka akan terasa gelap hidupku."

Tiba-tiba seorang pelayan dengan nampan datang menghampiri meja yang ditempati Chanwoo dan Yunhyeong seakan telah diberi aba-aba. Ia tak membawa makanan maupun minuman, melaikan setangkai mawar merah.

_Aku bisa mengatasi ini rasa sakit yang diberikan Tuhan kepadaku  
Dan mencoba untuk menyelamatkan saudara-saudara ku yang berbagi darah dan dagingku  
Aku terus mengosongkan hati ku yang sudah kosong  
Saat aku meraih impianku hal ini  
hanya menjadi lebih besar  
Itu sebabnya aku begitu terlambat_

_Memang sulit untuk membangkitkan mimpi yang telah hancur  
Ini adalah apa yang aku telah lakukan  
Dan kau masih terlihat cantik_

Yunhyeong sedikit terkejut melihat kedatangan seorang pelayan dengan benda tersebut. Ia pun mulai kebingungan.

Chanwoo berpikir bahwa sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk membuat cinta lama bersemi kembali. Kedua tangannya mengambil benda itu dan meletakannya diatas meja, sementara sang pelayan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

**Sret**

Perlahan namun pasti, Chanwoo meraih tangan Yunhyeong dan mengelus-elusnya dengan amat sangat lembut.

_Oh sayang jangan khawatir, mari kita bersama-sama selamanya  
Aku berjanji bahwa aku akan berada di sisimu  
Oh sayang jangan khawatir, mari kita bersama-sama selamanya  
Aku akan pergi dengan mu  
Lama tidak bertemu, bagaimana kabarmu sekarang?_

"Hyung," ujar Chanwoo dengan nada halus—siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti akan meleleh ditempat. Bagaimana tidak? Namja berperawakan tinggi dengan surai hitam pekat itu bagaikan malaikat tampan tak bersayap.

"Saat kita pertama bertemu, kita sering berbincang, saling mengenal dan berbagi. Tapi aku malah meragukanmu seakan kita sama sekali tak mengenal satu sama lain. Bagaimana bisa aku bisa berakhir berjalan sendirian seperti ini? Kadang diriku bertanya-tanya apakah cinta itu telah hilang. Dan entah bagaimana kata-kata cinta hilang di tengah perjalanan kita. Aku tahu memang menyedihkan, tapi benar adanya. Kita harus memutar ulang dan memulai dari awal—Kembali ke halaman satu. Aku berjanji, takkan kulepaskan dirimu lagi. Karena ini waktunya untuk menyelamatkan cinta kita. Terus terang, Yunhyeong hyung memang layak diperjuangkan. Dan aku tak percaya ini telah berakhir. Bahkan kehilangan sosok mu adalah kesalahan. Jadi, takkan kulepaskan dirimu untuk yang kedua kalinya" lanjut Chanwoo panjang lebar yang membuat Yunhyeong _speechless_ bukan main.

**Deg**

Pipinya namja bermarga Song itu perlahan-lahan mengeluarkan rona berwarna merah, perasaan panas menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya—ia terlihat seperti tomat saat ini. Dadanya berdegup sangat kencang. Dengan cepat ia menundukan wajahnya, takut jika namja yang lebih muda darinya itu mengetahuinya. Bisa-bisa dirinya malu setengah mati.

Namja bernama asli Jung Chanwoo kemudian mengambil setangkai bunga mawar tersebut dan memberikannya pada Yunhyeong sembari tersenyum merekah. Saat Yunhyeong menerima bunga itu, tiba-tiba saja sebuah cincin yang melingkari tangkainya terjatuh dan ditahan oleh genggaman tangan Chanwoo. Entah kapan Chanwoo sempat memasukkan cincin itu, tapi yang jelas Yunhyeong saat ini sedang merasakan ada jutaan kupu-kupu terbang diperutnya.

Chanwoo pun dengan _gentle _langsung melingkarkan cincin itu pada jari manis mungil milik Yunhyeong.

"Aku tidak memaksa, hyung. Jika kau tak menerimanya, cukup lepaskan bunga dan cincin itu" kata Chanwoo, senyuman yang ia kulum perlahan memudar. Ia tak siap untuk mendengarkan jawaban dari Song Yunhyeong.

Yunhyeong bangkit dari duduknya, menatap lekat manik-manik mata Chanwoo.

**Glek**

Namja bersurai hitam pekat itu menelan ludah kasar. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah; Bagaimana jika orang yang dicintainya itu menolak untuk kembali?

Yunhyeong kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Chanwoo lalu duduk disampingnya, dan-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Grep**

Ia dengan spontan memeluk Chanwoo seraya melampiaskan kerinduannya, mereka kini tengah mengalirkan perasaan masing-masing dan berbagi kehangatan.

"Bodoh, Chanwoo-ya bodoh! Hiks…" buliran air mata dipelupuk mata Yunhyeong sudah tak mampu lagi untuk menampung. Tangisannya terpecahkan, sekuat tenaga ia membungkam mulutnya sendiri agar tak menjadi pusat perhatian para pelayan maupun pengunjung.

"Aku berjanji akan selalu bersamamu, hyung" ucap Chanwoo mempererat pelukannya, seakan tak ingin kehilangan sosok Yunhyeong si malaikat mungil itu pergi dari kehidupannya. Namja berperawakan tinggi itu perlahan tersenyum lalu tangannya meraih rambut halus milik Yunhyeong dan membelainya. Chanwoo sangat rindu kehangatan ini, kehangatan alami yang terciptakan bersama dirinya dengan Yunhyeong. Salah satu hal yang ia sukai.

Kini hubungan Chanwoo dan Yunhyeong berjalan seperti sedia kala, Chanwoo sekarang sadar bahwa dirinya salah telah melepaskan pacarnya itu. Namun karena tekad dan kata-kata hatinya lah yang membuat ia pantang menyerah untuk kembali mengejar cinta sosok seorang Song Yunhyeong.

"**Ketika kau merasa banyak orang yang akan jatuh cinta padamu dan mencintaimu, saat itu kau tidak akan menyadari bahwa kau akan dibutakan oleh semua itu. Kau tidak akan menyadari saat seseorang yang dengan tulusnya mencintaimu telah kau sia-siakan. Kau tidak akan tau bagaimana orang itu dengan hatinya yang ikhlas menerima segala perlakuanmu, sikap dinginmu, ketidakperdulianmu bahkan (mungkin) pengkhianatan yang telah kamu lakukan padanya. So, jangan pernah menyia-nyiakan sebuah ketulusan."**

**THE END**

* * *

demi apapun ff ini gaje sumpah ;-; maklum author baru pertama kali bikin song-fic.  
oh iya, author lagi seneng—ralat—cinta sama ikon apalagi pas dengerin lagu long time no see anjir makin jatuh hati aja nih author wkwkw.  
lagunya bikin melting sumpah sampe kebayang doi di korea nyanyiin lagu itu sesaat lagi LDR-an.  
suaranya yoyo ganahan banget ngh hayati sudah tak kuat mas /ggggggg.  
sekalian author bikin ff ini dalam rangka perayaan terbentuknya pairing yunchan. gatau kenapa bisa tergila-gila gini ama mereka berdua doh abisnya mereka deket terus mirip pula ;;  
jadi awal suka sama pairing ini tuh ketika author nonton mix&amp;match. especially the part where they met, kalo ga salah episode 1 ya?  
terus member ikon pada bilang kalo yunchan itu mirip. dan author suka part ketika member ikon tidur bareng diruang tengah. nah disitu yunchan seranjang, yunhyeong nyender ke punggung chanwoo. so sweet banget kan? terus author juga suka part pas bagian yunhyeong ngomel-ngomel gitu ke chanwoo didapur wkwkwk poor maknae :"v  
author berharap semoga ff ini bisa bikin banyak orang jadi pada suka/ngeship yunchan.

mungkin abis ini author bakal break dulu sementara, tanggal 4 mei author bakal ngadepin un. readers-deul doain ya moga hasilnya bagus dan author bisa masuk sma yang diinginkan :"


End file.
